reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Love is the Opiate
Love Is The Opiate is a Stranger mission in Red Dead Redemption. Story A Chinese immigrant named Zhou is an indentured servant for the butcher. He tells Marston that his love is waiting for him back home and he can't return to her because he's a slave to the butcher. The butcher tells Marston that Zhou is under contract, and if he breaks that contract he'll owe the butcher $10,000. He then says that if Marston brings him a white stallion he'll give Zhou his freedom. Walkthrough You first meet Zhou near the property at Mesa de la Luna and El Matadero. Once underway, go to the area on the map marked by a picture of several horses running, just to the north of Diez Coronas. Look for a herd of horses, lasso and tame one of the "white" (light gray, with a dark gray mouth) Hungarian Half-Breds, then ride it back to the Butchers. Hungarian Half-Breds are white in color and are healthy; the sickly-looking horses are not the ones you need. Note: If you have already tamed a Hungarian Half-Bred horse and have purchased the deed to the horse, you can simply call a Hungarian Half-Bred to you and deliver that horse to the Butcher. You may have to save and reload the game for it to register that you have a Hungarian Half-Bred to give to the butcher if you use the deed, just look for the purple "?", your horse must be at the purple "?" as well as you, however you do not need to mount it. Alternatively, these white stallions ''can ''and have been found for breaking in Mexico, though seem to be as rare in appearance as in America. The Hungarian Half-Bred has been found (first try, there were two of them in a small herd) in the northeast region of Mexico, at the spot where the map indicates horses. They can also be found in the indicated horse area southeast of Escalera. Zhou will be set free and in a few days time Zhou can be found again at the train station in Chuparosa. He appears to be high on something (most likely opium, hence the title of the mission, Love is the Opiate). Speak with him to watch a small cutscene to complete the mission. Receive +50 Fame and +100 Honor. Notes *There's a known glitch where even after the mission is completed, the Reyes' Rebels Outfit still remains unavailable. So it is best to have two saves before completing it, to allow for multiple tries. Sometimes, the mission stays inactive even after a couple of days. Simply save your game (perhaps on the second save) and restart your console. Zhou should appear on your map. :*To get past the glitch, try hitching the horse to the hitching post across from your house. Save your game, then walk over to Zhou and whistle for the horse. This worked the first time I tried it, after several attempts riding the horse over. :*If you want to keep the horse, when you return to give it up, you can make the horse your trusty steed at a hitching post, then after you "Returned it" whistle and another one will come, saddled and all. :*Alternatively, after the horse has been turned over, the Butcher mounts up and begins riding it. At that point, you can just hijack the horse for a small bounty and no honor loss. * You must finish the stranger mission Poppycock before this mission becomes available. Achievements ---- Category:Redemption Missions Category:Stranger Missions Category:Single Player